


Hostage Negotiations

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Community: femslash100, F/F, Restraints, Season/Series 04, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t beg,” Violet hisses, squirming against her restraints, her thin arms doing little to loosen the rope.  “I’d never beg a banshee bitch like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Drabble Cycle Prompt #5: Begging.

“I won’t beg,” Violet hisses, squirming against her restraints, her thin arms doing little to loosen the rope.  “I’d never beg a banshee bitch like you.”

Lydia makes a tutting noise, hoping she’s coming off just as patronizing as she wants to.  “Tell me, _orphan_ , what does a banshee do?”  Lydia circles Violet, who is tied around one of the support beams in the boathouse.  She lets the click of her heels against the wood floors keep time with Violet’s labored breathing.

“They scream,” Violet says, heels of her boots jammed into the floor as she tries to break free. 

“But why?”  Lydia smiles when Violet groans in frustration.  She’s just biding time, having a little fun before Mr. Argent comes to take care of her.  She would never hurt the girl, but Lydia _loves_ to tease.

“For dead people,” Violet bites, slumping back.  “You scream when people die.”  She exhales deeply and shifts around to face Lydia, dark eyes hooded as she looks up.  “Come on.  Let me go.  I’ll do whatever you want.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow.  “What makes you think you have _anything_ that I want?”

Violet’s purple-glossed lips quirk into a cocky smile.  She spreads her legs, cargo skirt pooling up around her thighs, the fabric of her blue underwear visible.  “I have something _everyone_ wants.”

Lydia kneels down, trailing a hand up Violet’s leg.  “Sweetie,” she says, leaning in close, “you’re cute, but _so_ not worth it.”

“Banshee bitch,” Violet grumbles, snapping her legs shut.


End file.
